


带刺的玫瑰

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 大学生赫 vs 黑道大佬海
Kudos: 7





	带刺的玫瑰

1

北城东区的高级别墅，有一个年轻的男孩赤裸着身子躺在床上，纯白的被子只堪堪遮住了小一半的屁股和大腿根部，少年白皙的身子在暖黄色的灯光下罩上了一层暖色，让人垂涎。

李赫宰从床上醒来的时候天空已经开始泛起了鱼肚白，有几缕阳光顺着窗帘的缝隙洒了进来。刚刚睁眼的少年还没有适应房间里的光亮，抬起手挡在眼上想要遮住刺眼的光线时却发现自己的手腕上有一个环，环上连接着一条粗粗的铁链被固定在了墙上。

瞌睡瞬间就被吓没了，李赫宰睁大眼睛环顾四周，却发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里。房间里的装修很高级，一看就是有钱人家的房间，但当李赫宰的目光上移，发现在天花板的一个角落里有一台摄像机对着他拍，还有一个红点一下接一下地闪烁着。

低头看到自己什么也没穿，但那台摄像机却会随着他的动作紧跟着他，吓得李赫宰赶紧伸手将白色的被子拉起，遮盖住自己赤裸的身体，然后对着摄像机大喊：“你是谁？我在哪里？”

攥紧被子，因为害怕而有些颤抖的身体带动着手上连接的铁链发出一阵阵的声响。李赫宰紧盯着大门，果然在他大喊了几分钟后，便有一个男人走了进来。

看清男人的样子时李赫宰瞪大了眼睛。这人？！这人不是昨晚在酒吧里说请他喝一杯的人吗？他为什么会出现在这里，自己又为什么会赤裸着身体被限制在这个房间里，还时时刻刻有一台摄像机监视他的一举一动。

李赫宰的脑袋里有无数个疑问，脑袋里高速运转回忆着昨晚的事情。

2

他就是一名普通的大学生，因为家里的条件不算太好，上了大学以后李赫宰就不愿意找家里要钱，但因为自己在社团里天赋异禀，很快就学会了打架子鼓，并且从小学舞，任何风格的舞蹈都能够很好被他驾驭，所以他便到一家酒吧里去应聘。酒店的老板看到他长得帅，又会打架子鼓又会跳舞，所以同意了他的应聘。

而这个男人是酒吧里的新面孔，李赫宰在酒吧里待了大半年了也只在昨晚第一次见过他。男人生的格外好看，五官很突出，眼睛亮亮的，还有些水汪汪的，第一眼看去倒有些像跟他同岁的纯情大学生，可再看一眼的话，就能看到男人身上无法掩饰的强大气场，是有些让人害怕却无法反抗的气场。

一曲终了，李赫宰伴随着台下的欢呼声以及此起彼伏的要他再跳一支舞请求下，从旁边拿过了一定帽子扣在脑袋上，扯了扯身上的夹克领子，身体开始随着音乐动起来。每一个动作的卡点都精准地卡在节拍上，李赫宰的控制力仿佛彻底征服了这首歌，行云流水的动作让人着迷。

男人只是坐在吧台上远远地看着没有上前，但男人的心里却格外喜欢这个少年，心里的占有欲和控制欲随着台下女生的尖叫达到顶峰。把他绑走，让他只属于自己一个人的想法在脑海里开始蔓延，直到最后一个动作定格，男人从口袋里掏出了一颗药片，丢进刚刚让酒保新榨的橙汁里，朝下了台的男孩走去。

男人拦着李赫宰面前，将手里的橙汁举到那人面前，开口说道：“我很喜欢你刚刚的表演，可以有这个荣幸请你喝一杯吗？”

不是没有经历过这样的事情，李赫宰在酒吧的大半年总有一些人会拦着他要请他喝上一杯，但大部分都是女人。很少有男人会拦着他邀请他喝一杯， 何况是这么好看的男人。

而且递给他的还只是一杯橙汁而不是一杯烈酒。

男人好看而又纯情的脸让他放松警惕，伸手结接过男人手里的橙汁一饮而尽，而后将杯子递还给眼前的男人，对着男人说了一声谢谢以后便朝没什么人的员工休息室走去。

男人将空着的杯子随意放在旁边的桌子上，隔着两米左右的距离跟在李赫宰身后，心里开始倒数：10，9，8……3，2，1。

药效发挥的很快，李赫宰皱着眉头，伸手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，却感觉眼前越来越模糊，整个身体轻飘飘的，不受控制地向后倒去。没有像预想中地摔在地上，而是跌进了一个温暖的怀里。

3

结果醒来以后便发现自己赤裸地躺在床上，而现在眼前站着昨天给自己果汁的男人。

紧张地吞了吞口水，李赫宰裹着被子向后退了一点，直到已经整个身子抵在床头再也无法移动以后，才盯着男人问道：“你是谁？为什么要把我锁在这里？”

“知道我是谁对你来说有什么用？难不成你还想着逃出去报警抓我吗？”男人伸手扯着领带将它整个扯下来，然后手指灵活地解开了最上面的两三颗衬衫扣子，一步一步地往李赫宰那边走去。

“你……你别过来。”

男人已经靠近李赫宰，一只手撑在床头，一只手撑在床上，将李赫宰整个人禁锢在他的怀里，勾了勾嘴角说道：“至于为什么把你锁在这里，当然是因为我喜欢你，想让你只属于我一个人。”

“你！你这样是犯法的你知道吗！"

男人因为李赫宰的话放声大笑，手背顺着李赫宰的脸颊一路抚摸下来，两根手指掐着李赫宰的下巴让他看着自己，“我李东海做过的犯法的事情还少吗？小朋友，就算你报警也是没用的。”

“况且，你也根本逃不出去。”

李赫宰听说过这个名字，甚至不止一次听说过，这是一个在北城会让人闻风丧胆的名字，连警察都没办法的，北城的黑道大佬李东海。

“你是……李……李东海？”

“呦，我名声挺大啊，我们小朋友也听说过我？”

李赫宰点了点头，知道眼前人的名字以后更害怕了，但却还是倔强地盯着李东海，嘴里说着那人不喜欢的话，“你快放了我，只要你放了我，我出去以后也肯定不会报警的，不会跟你计较的。”

感觉到掐着自己下巴的手用了点力，疼得李赫宰想歪头逃离李东海得禁锢，却根本躲不开，只能感觉到下巴疼得已经有些麻木。

“不跟我计较？”手上用力将李赫宰身上的被子整个扯出来丢在地上，然后一把抓住软在身前的性器上下摩擦着，“我告诉你，从现在开始，不管是你的人还是你的心，都是我的。”

“不要……！”李赫宰被吓坏了，手脚并用地推搡着撑在自己身上的人，可那根还在那人手上，李东海因为李赫宰的动作有些生气，手上用了点力，疼得李赫宰失了力气，眼角泛出一点泪水。

“你要乖，不乖的话受苦的可是你自己哦。”

“不要！你放开我！你这个混蛋，禽兽！我是不会喜欢你的！”

人人都爱美好的事物，李东海长得那样好看，如果那人不是北城的黑道大佬，如果那人没有把他绑来，然后把他囚禁在这个房间里，如果那人只是一个普通的人，或许他真的会对那人心动。

但现在那个人做的所有事情，都让他觉得可怕，让他产生了逆反心理。李赫宰一遍一遍地在心里暗骂着眼前的这个人，眼睛死死地盯着他，眼里全是不服输。

李东海本就不似表面那样温柔，甚至有些暴怒，李赫宰的话很好地激怒了李东海，李东海伸手掐住李赫宰的脖子，看着那人因为不能呼吸而涨红的脸颊和不断挣扎着扣着他的双手，房间里因为李赫宰的挣扎而甩动的铁链声混着李东海警告，“李赫宰，不要逼我。”

感受到那人快要喘不上气了才放开，李赫宰捂着脖子不断咳嗽，眼角泛红。

李赫宰的皮肤很白，刚刚被掐过的脖子留下了红红的手指印，看得李东海心痒。他真的想马上就占有这个人，给那人烙上属于自己的印记。

但那人睡了一天一夜，什么东西也没有吃，李东海没有现在就为难李赫宰，只是张口说道：“我让人送吃的过来，先吃点东西。”

那人咬紧下唇，仿佛想要跟自己绝食抗议，可惜李东海一点机会也没有留给李赫宰。

“不要想要绝食，我想你应该不想在体验一下我的手段吧？到时候可就没那么好受了。”

李赫宰蜷成一团，乖乖地点了点头，但又突然想到什么，有些慌张地开口问道：“我能穿衣服吗？”

挑了挑眉，李东海的气因为李赫宰这句话消了不少，手指勾着那人的下巴吻上了那人肉嘟嘟的双唇，“不能。”

“那……那送饭进来的人会看到……”

“你乖一点，我就不让他们进来。”

其实李东海根本不可能让人看到李赫宰的身体，他的占有欲很强，何况他的属下，哪里敢正眼看他看上的人，是不想要眼睛了还是不想要命了。

可这个小家伙可怜巴巴地害怕自己赤裸着身体会被别人看了去，倒还有些可爱，像只小猫伸出爪子挠在李东海的心上痒痒的，让他忍不住低下头又亲了一下。

4

李赫宰很乖，也可以说是没有办法。被人用铁链锁在房间里，可活动的范围只有这个房间，他根本没有逃出去的一点可能。

李东海每天要忙的事情很多，大部分的时间都是留李赫宰一个人在房间里，但却还是每天晚上不管多晚回来，都会到李赫宰的房间里给他一个晚安吻，然后搂着他一起睡觉，但也只是睡觉而已，从未做过什么过分的事情。

他就像是一只金丝雀，被锁在漂亮的笼子里，任由李东海一个人欣赏。

他已经好几个月没有出过这个房间了，也不知道李东海跟学校说了什么，他失踪了这么久，也没有人来找他，也不知道爸妈知不知道他失踪的消息。

这天下午，李东海很早就回来了，不知道是不是工作上遇上了什么好事，眼角弯弯地透露着男人的好心情。几个月相处下来，李赫宰倒是没有那么害怕李东海了，趁着那人高兴，开口问道：“李东海，我能不能出去走一走？整天闷在房间里有点难受。”

“嗯？想去哪里？”

养着他的那个人真的很好，除了第一天因为自己骂他而暴怒地掐着自己脖子以外，对他一直都是温柔，有时间就会陪着他身边，陪他一起看书，看电影，或是聊聊天，差点就让他觉得以后的日子一直待着这人身边说不定也不是什么坏事。但如果可以选择，李赫宰还是想要过回原来本该属于自己的平淡生活，而不是被人锁在家里，当一只折了翅膀的金丝雀。

他好像对李东海有感情，却又感觉那只是因为这几个月只见过李东海一个人。

“想回学校。”如果能走出这栋房子，是不是就有机会可以逃脱了。

可没想到那人听到自己的话，瞬间就变了脸，刚刚的好心情一扫而空，皱着眉头看着他，鼻腔里冷哼了一声。

李东海可以纵容李赫宰所有的行为，除了想从他身边逃开。如果那人心甘情愿地留在他身边，他或许不会限制他的自由，因为到了那个时候，不管那人走去哪里了，总会回到他的身边。但是现在不行，他知道只要放那人走了，他就再也不会回来了。

一把抓过李赫宰压在床上，李东海气得将李赫宰的双手用领带绑在了床头的栏杆上，居高临下地看着李赫宰，开口说道：“你就这么想从我身边逃走吗？是我对你不够好吗？”

李赫宰躺在床上，挣扎着想要挣脱李东海的动作，但他一个大学生怎么能够跟黑道大佬所抗衡，三两下就被那人制住。

他看到李东海的眼睛里像是烧着一团火，但却又冷冽得不行，像是没有温度的冰窖。李赫宰都在想，如果自己真的从他身边逃走了，他会不会对自己痛下杀手。

“李东海，你放我走吧。”

“我求你了。”

李东海沉默了好久，只是冷冷地盯着李赫宰，就在李赫宰以为那人已经不想再跟他说一句话的时候，那人带着寒意的话传来：“李赫宰，我看是我对你太好了吧，让你敢这样放肆。”

说罢，李东海就翻身下床走了出去。几分钟后拿着一杯水和一颗药丸进来。不顾李赫宰的挣扎，李东海捏着李赫宰的脸颊，将药丸混着水灌了进去。

“你给我吃了什么？！”被水呛得一直咳嗽的人，缓了半天才开口问道。

“一会你就知道了。”

5

热，非常热。这是李赫宰现在唯一的感觉。

身下的那根慢慢变得硬了起来，让他忍不住想要伸手抚慰，可是双手却被那人紧紧绑在床头，只能在床上翻身摩擦着床单，才可以稍有缓解。

但李东海觉得这样还不够，从柜子里翻出了一条红绳，绑在李赫宰那根的根部，还坏心眼地勾着手指划过敏感的龟头，惹得李赫宰在床上弓起身子。

“这是强力春药，我们赫宰好好享受啊。”

李赫宰被春药折磨地红了眼，带着水雾的眼睛盯着李东海大骂道：“李东海！你就是个混蛋！”

被骂了的人也不气，李赫宰来来回回也就只会骂他混蛋，禽兽。比这更难听的话他听过不知道多少，只是看着李赫宰越来越红的身子，觉得自己的下半身也可以硬了起来。

但他要李赫宰求他。

“赫宰的这根好硬啊。”李东海伸手弹了弹，调戏地问道：“操过几个人啊？”

李东海早就把李赫宰调查得一清二楚，他乖得不行，连跟女生牵小手都基本没有，上床就更是没有了，所以才故意问出来调戏李赫宰，却没想到李赫宰咬着牙，说出让他更生气的话。

“操过好几个女生……各个都是身材绝好的大美女……”

“好！好得很！李赫宰你好样的，等着瞧。”李东海拿起手机拨通了电话，“找个干净的女人，把她眼睛蒙上带过来。”

手下办事效率很快，不过五分钟就带进来一个女人。那个女人被蒙着眼，看不见他现在被绑在床上的样子，可他却可以看到李东海想要做什么。

李东海脱了裤子坐在沙发上，手上随意地在自己已经变硬的那根上摩擦了几下，然后拉着那个被送来的女人跪在地上，拽着她的头发把她按到了胯下，硬挺的肉棒打在女人的脸上，女人顺从地张嘴将李东海的肉棒吞了进去。

女人的口活似乎很有经验，李东海被那人舔得在沙发上喘着粗气，眼里媚得不行，死死盯着躺在床上被春药折磨而不能释放的李赫宰。而床上的那人看着这副活春宫，同样烧红了眼。

压着女人的脑袋，李东海挺着腰在那人嘴里进出的速度越来越快，然后闷哼一声射在了那人的嘴里，“吞下去。”

女人没有反抗，反倒是吞下去以后还魅惑地舔了舔自己的唇。

“自己脱裤子，我要操你。”

李东海的声音不算很大，但房间里的每一个人都听得非常清楚，李赫宰被红绳束缚住的肉棒越来越硬，看着李东海在自己面前要操另一个女人，李赫宰心里就觉得很不舒服。他不知道是因为春药的原因，他很想要那个人，还是其他什么原因，那个连他想都不敢想的原因。

李赫宰的肉棒摩擦着床单，但却死死咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声音，看着李东海毫不客气地捅了两个手指到那个女人的小穴里疯狂搅动，听着女人毫不掩饰放荡的呻吟，李赫宰心里也像是团了一团火，越烧越旺。

似乎是觉得可以了，李东海看着床上的人，观察着那人的一举一动。然后一把将面前的女人拉过来让她跪趴在地上，肉棒顶着不断吐水的小穴，就要顶进去的瞬间，听到了床上那人的声音。

“不要！”李赫宰还是没有忍住，出声制止。

跪在地上的女人被另一个人的声音吓了一跳，感受着抵着自己花穴上的肉棒没有马上顶进来，而是上下不断地蹭着，然后听到身后那人开口问道：“不要什么？”

李赫宰错开李东海的目光，不愿意回答那人的问题，觉得自己有些丢人，他想要操谁就操谁，管自己什么事。

“再给你一个机会，不回答我可就继续了。”

肉棒摩擦着女人敏感的阴部，惹得女人一阵阵地喘息。李东海看着床上咬着牙不肯回答的人，挺了挺腰，肉棒挤了一小部分进去。

“不要！你不许做！”

李赫宰受不了了，他的心里酸酸的，根本不愿意看到李东海在自己的面前操别人，就算只是想一想，他都觉得心里难受，胸口憋着一股气喘不上来。

李东海笑了，向后退了一点将肉棒推来出来，拍了拍女人的屁股，让她穿好衣服出去。

6

把脱了一半的裤子彻底脱下来，李东海就这样裸着下半身往床边走去，他看起来很开心，一点也没有刚刚生气的样子，他心里有了一点信心，李赫宰对他不是一点感情都没有。

“为什么不让我做？”李东海坐在床上，伸手抓住李赫宰的那根，手指灵活地在敏感的龟头上打转，惹得吃了春药的人扭动着身子躲避着李东海的抚摸，可被束缚住的肉棒却还是止不住地向外吐水，可怜得不行。

“嗯……不要……放开我……”

“回答我的问题，我就让你舒服。”

李赫宰摇着头，他被李东海玩得红了眼眶，想着那人说喜欢他却还是一点都不顾及他要在他面前操那个女人，李赫宰心里就一阵委屈，一股脑地把委屈全吼了出来，“你为什么要跟她做，你不是喜欢我吗？”

“可你不是不喜欢我吗？跟她做当然只是为了解决生理需求而已。”

“那为什么要当着我的面做？”

“因为这是对你的惩罚。”李东海解开李赫宰性器根部的红绳，小手抓紧肉棒上下摩擦着，手指还灵活地照顾着下面的两颗小球，感受着肉棒在手里抖动着，李东海知道李赫宰是要射了，坏心眼地用拇指堵住了释放的小孔，开口质问道：“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“为什么不让我做？”

“嗯……你放开！让我射……”

“回答我。”

李赫宰眼眶更红了，还有几滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，被欺负得带上了一点小鼻音，李赫宰开口说道：“不知道……但就是不想让你做，你放开我，我要射……”

李赫宰不是不知道答案，只是不想承认那个答案。他好像爱上这个绑架他的人了。

李东海多精明一个人啊，李赫宰的心思他怎么会猜不到，但是他就是要李赫宰亲口说出来，“你是不是喜欢我？”

李赫宰不回答李东海就不放手，另一只却还不管地在他身上挑逗着，时不时蹭过胸前的红豆，时而又俯下身子，将变硬的红豆含入口中，用舌头调弄着。

吃了春药的人身体本就敏感，可李东海却狠心地不让他释放，李赫宰哭得一抽一抽的，嘴里委屈地大骂：“李东海你大混蛋，我才不要喜欢你呢！”

“嗯？不要喜欢我？那我们赫宰现在是喜欢我吗？”

“乖宝宝，告诉我吧。”

李东海手上的动作没听，但是嘴上却像是哄小朋友似的，诱惑着那人说出口。

“是……你放手！”

还是没有忍住，李赫宰的身体里像是一团火在烧，再不让他释放，他觉得这团火就会把他烧化了。

李东海听到满意的答案才放手，刚刚移开手指李赫宰的肉棒就颤抖着射出一大股浓精，被春药折磨地有些模糊的意识变得清醒起来，可身体却还是叫嚣着不够。

“李东海，我想要……”

上前解开李赫宰被领带绑住的手，李东海整个人跨在李赫宰身上，勾着那人的下巴让他看着自己，“想要什么？”

“想要你，可以吗？”

“那你会一直在我身边，不想着再逃走吗？”

李赫宰从床上坐起来，搂着李东海的腰，把脑袋靠在李东海的怀里，把心里的话说给他听，“李东海，我一开始真的很讨厌你，觉得我像是你养的金丝雀，被你锁在笼子里，没有一点点自由。”

“但你又真的对我很好，好像在一点一点瓦解我的心墙，让我有些疑惑，黑道大佬原来也会做这样的事吗？”

李东海就只是静静地听，没有打断李赫宰。

“我不敢说我自己有多喜欢你，但看到你要跟那个女人做这种事的时候我真的受不了，我想我是喜欢你的，不然我为什么这么嫉妒。”

“别锁着我了好不好，放我回学校吧。”

李东海听着这话身体有些僵了，整个人又开始散发出冷冽的气场，但李赫宰赶在李东海再次生气前开口，“但我不会离开你，我会一直在你身边，我也想看看，自己到底能有多喜欢你。”

“我想学一些东西，不想只做一个被你养在家里的废人。”

李东海心软了，但也笑了。他本就只是想要李赫宰心甘情愿地留在他身边，他可以放他出去，给他自由，只要他的人还有他的心只属于他一个人，那就够了。

“好，我答应你。”

听到那人答应了，李赫宰顶了顶跨，笑着问道：“现在，我可以吗？”

伸手掐着李赫宰的脖子，强迫着那人抬头看着他，李东海有些好笑地问他：“你为什么觉得你可以操一个黑道大佬？”

顶着李东海掐着脖子的手凑上前主动地亲了亲李东海的嘴角，李赫宰笑得好看，“因为你爱我。”

皱着鼻子想了想，李赫宰觉得黑道大佬被他压在身下操好像是有点丢面子，深吸了一口气给自己打气，“那……你操我也行。”

“狡猾。”

李东海抱着李赫宰翻了个身，让自己躺在下面，搂着李赫宰的脖子说道：“你要是敢做了以后再从我身边逃走，我一定会杀了你。”

“是，我的黑道大佬。”

一夜旖旎，不知道该说，是李东海占有了李赫宰，还是李赫宰占有了李东海。

7

在一起久了，李赫宰才发现，李东海这个黑道大佬不是真的脾气那么好，只是因为爱他，所以才惯着他，再外依旧是让人闻风丧胆的人。

但在家里的时候，李东海也有调皮的一面。

正如现在，李东海坐在他旁边打扰他写作业，手一下一下地蹭过自己的手臂，嘴里的话像是勾引。

“好软哦~”

“呀，别摸了。”

完全没有收手的想法，“好软哦~”

“本来就软。”

李赫宰放下笔，把李东海整个人拽过来坐在他腿上，还耍流氓地顶了顶跨，“海海这样勾引我，是想看看硬的东西吗？”

李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子，笑着吻上了那人的唇。

“那，给我看看？”

FIN


End file.
